


The Song Of Olympus

by SpringSoldier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Jon Snow, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jon & Daenerys Centric, Kinda incest I guess, Modern Westeros, Past Rape/Non-con, Percy Jackson x ASOIAF, Slow Burn, past Lyanna Stark/Zeus (non-con)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringSoldier/pseuds/SpringSoldier
Summary: The day Jon was attacked by his math teacher he realized it was shit to be a demigod. Well, that's what he thought at the time. If he were to be honest, being the son of the god of the sky and thunder has its advantages. Like the great powers he has now. That's the only cool thing about that Zeus dude tho.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 34
Kudos: 77





	The Song Of Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, here is a crossover project that I've had imagined for a long time already. I finally managed to put it on paper. And the timing is really perfect considering the announcement of a new PJO's show supervised by Rick himself. What a time to be alive!
> 
> Oh and English isn't my native language so really sorry for all the grammar mistakes. I'm looking for someone who can help me btw! For the beta and to give me an honest opinion. So if you know PJO and ASOIAF universes, and you are interested, you are welcome! Don't hesitate to tell me in the comment section!

JON

  
  


Jon sighed desperately, hoping that the school bell would ring soon enough. It was the last class before he was finally on vacation and of course, it had to be the class he hated the most.  _ Mathematics _ .    
  
Well, he didn't really hate Maths but it was a class taught by Alliser Thorne, the teacher he hated the most. Mr. Thorne had arrived at the start of the second semester after the professor who had preceded him had disappeared without any explanation. From day one, he had chosen Jon as a target for no apparent reason.

Jon has dyslexia and has been diagnosed with ADHD (attention deficit hyperactivity disorder) making his learning slower than the other students but no less effective. Indeed, he was among the top students in his class.    
  
It was thanks to the help he received from most of his teachers who gave him more time than others to understand a lesson and the exam instructions and who avoided questioning him orally. If he didn’t understand and had trouble deciphering, they came to explain it to him personally.    
  
But this wasn’t the case with Thorne, he was doing the complete opposite. Jon may justify himself, explaining his problem, his math teacher didn’t want to hear anything. Thorne had just decided to make his life hard. He spent his time looking at him as if the other students didn't exist. If he had questions about the lesson to ask, Jon could be sure that his name would come out of his mouth first.  _ Stark _ , as he liked to call him.

The bell eventually sounded, signifying the end of the school period and the start of the summer vacation to the delight of Jon and all the students. He picked up his things and put them in his backpack. He headed for the exit and saw Thorne, as usual, staring at him with a sly smile. Jon ignored him and left the room following the other students.

He went to the bike garage where he was going to find his brother Robb as he used to.    
Robb was in fifth grade and was, therefore, a year older than Jon. When he arrived at the garage Robb was already there, when he saw his little brother he smiled. “Finally released!”

Jon returned his smile and nodded eagerly. "It was time! Two months of freedom dude! ”

They took their bikes and started pedaling on their way to their house. Jon was in a hurry to be there, he already imagined his days under the soft summer sun ,of Winterfell. Due to his hyperactivity, Jon loved to exercise a lot and was fond of sports, especially football and basketball, two sports at which he excelled. He intended to occupy his summer playing and improving his level with his brother Robb and maybe even their little sister Arya, who -although she was only seven years old- followed them everywhere (particularly Jon) and was a little tomboy. The complete opposite of their sister Sansa.

Jon was also eager to spend more time with their father. They rarely saw him because of his work in the capital which occupied him and kept him away from his family for most of the year. As CEO of his company, he had taken a few days off to take some rest at Winterfell, before taking his family as usual to King’s Landing with him so they could spend the summer together in their second home.    
  
Jon would be able to see his little cousins Rhaenys and Aegon again. They were three and two years younger than him respectively, and they lived in King's Landing with his aunt Lyanna and their father Rhaegar. 

A bitter feeling crossed Jon as he thought of his aunt. If Thorne was in first place among the people who hated Jon the most, Aunt Lyanna followed him very closelythe in second position. For some reason she was very cold with him unlike his siblings. Jon doesn’t remember that she spoke to him only once during his numerous visits to the capital. She was still looking at him coldly when she was very playful with Arya, Robb and the others. But Jon didn't really care, for him she was only a grumpy aunt who was often in a bad mood. 

At least Jon got along well with his cousins and even her husband Rhaegar, who unlike his wife, was super nice to him. He always came to hear from him and even played with him when he could.

Jon turned to his brother who was on his left, pedaling at the same pace as him. "When do we have to leave for King's Landing again?" 

Robb looked at him. "I think Dad said within two or three days if I remember correctly." Jon nodded.  _ Two or three days. We will have a little time to have fun with Theon and the others. _

When they had taken the driveway which led them to their house located at the end of this one, Jon saw a man who stood in the middle, motionless. As they got closer he recognized the features of the teacher who had made his life hard during the last semester.  _ Thorne ?! What the hell he's doing here, I left him in his office not even 10 minutes ago! _

Jon narrowed his eyes wondering how he got here before them without them seeing him. The driveway only led to their house and above all he seemed to have come here on foot which was even stranger. Robb seemed to recognize the old man too. "Look Jon, isn't he the teacher you love so much?" What is he doing here?”

"I haven’t got the faintest idea."

The two brothers arrived at the teacher's level and stopped. Thorne examined them from top to bottom and smiled slyly as usual. “Well, you took your time, Jon Stark,” he said, barking the J of his first name with a strange new accent.

Jon was still surprised to see his teacher standing in front of them. "What are you doing here ?"

Thorne's smile widened before an icy laugh echoed across the aisle. “I've been waiting for this moment for so long Stark! Did you think you could escape me?”

Robb turned to his brother. “Jon come on let's go. This guy is not clean.”

Jon nodded accepting his offer, he put his feet on the pedal of his bike, ready to go and leave his teacher (who seemed to have developed a mental illness in the last 10 minutes) there. “You wouldn't go anywhere! Especially you Stark! ”, exclaimed Thorne in a deeper voice that made Jon shiver.

Then, Jon saw something he didn’t expect to see except in a movie or in one of his nightmares. His eyes widened. “Holy shit!”, said Robb next to him who was just as surprised as he was, which was pretty understandable. 

Thorne's hands and feet had just turned into orange paws, bristling with huge claws, behind him there was now a thick, parchmented tail, like a scorpion's. With a roar, he grew and his body was transformed into what seemed to be the body of a huge lion, only his face still had a human appearance.  _ Gods, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming! _ Jon may have repeated that to himself, but this dream seemed damn real, like if it was real and he wasn’t dreaming at all.

“What the bloody hell are you?!”, asked Jon, who was paralyzed.

Thorne laughed harder. “Poor little ignorant. You ask me what I am but you don't even know what you are yourself. Too bad for you, you're going to die in ignorance poor little hero!”

  
  


_ Hero? _ Jon didn’t have time to ask more questions, the tail of Thorne rose and his dart pointed in his direction. He barely had time to dodge it thanks to his reflexes. He turned to Robb who was still in trans since Thorne's transformation into a monster. “Robb!! Run!!”, cried Jon. Fortunately, Robb reacted to his voice and started to run towards the trees which accompanied the alley in order to hide.

Thorne didn't seem to care about Robb, his attention turned to Jon who was trying to imitate his brother. Thorne raised one of his paw and tried to scratch him with a backhand. Jon backed up a little late, a claw scratched his left eye, and a burning pain tore his shoulder. His sting had just pierced him which made him kneel writhing in pain.  _ It burns! _ His left eye was also in a bad state because of the scratch, he could feel the blood spilled which forced him to close his eye making him half blind.

Jon was starting to see blur. The burning pain in his shoulder was as unbearable as the demonic laughter of his monster of teacher. He looked up and saw the huge creature with the humanoid head in front of him, his sting pointed in his direction ready to pierce him a second time. “My poison is painful isn't it Stark? But don't worry it won't kill you. I'm going to shred your little body little by little.” He raised his paw again to fulfill his claims, but received a stone in the face. Jon turned to where the stone came from and found Robb who had come out of his hiding place and was holding several stones in his hands. “Don't touch my brother monster!”, he says, throwing another stone at him.

Thorne groaned and turned to Robb. “I don't know how you get to see me little mortal, it seems that the Mist has no effect on you. But whatever, you won't get out of here alive either.” He then went towards him, Robb tried to slow him down by throwing the littles stones he had in tank but Thorne sent them back with his tail one after the other. "Leave him alone!", cried Jon, who was trying to move but couldn't because of the pain. He felt helpless, despite all his efforts he couldn’t move a single finger.

Thorne had reached Robb and knocked him down, one paw above his chest. Jon's eyes started to fill with tears.  _ If it’s indeed a dream then I need to wake up now! _

“Please leave him alone! You want me, right? I'm here, spare him, please! ”Jon pleaded as tears of sadness and helplessness ran down his cheeks at the sight of his brother about to be killed. Thorne didn't seem to listen to him and sneered more and more, pointing his sting at Robb's face.  _ Move, move, move, move, move for God Sake! _ cried Jon internally. The monster raised its tail ready to pierce Robb.    
  
“I told you to leave him alone !!” Instinctively Jon raised a hand in his direction and suddenly a huge gust of wind swept away the demonic teacher sending him waltzing several meters from Robb, releasing him to Jon's relief. Thorne, who was sprawled on the ground, got up on his four legs, visibly struck. “Well, well, I smelled great power in you, but I didn't expect to hit the jackpot!”, he exclaimed.

He then jumped towards Jon who closed his eyes.  _ It is the end. I can't move, I'll end up shredded _ .    
  
**_BANG_ ** . Jon opened his eyes surprised by the sound of a gunshot he had just heard. “Jon! Robb!”, a familiar voice called to them. Jon turned around and saw to his delight his father arriving running with a gun in his hand and accompanied by Ghost and Greywind. The two direwolves jumped on the monster. Although they were already huge for wolves, Throne was even more huge, but the two wolves were lively and bitten him while dodging his paws and sting.

**_BANG_ ** . His father, Ned, shooted again, targeting Thorne who seemed to suffer from each bullet he received unlike the wolf bites which seemed ineffective on him. “Celestial bronze bullets? What are you, Starks?! How mortals like you get to see me?”  **_BANG. BANG. BANG_ ** . Ned shooted again emptying his magazine towards Thorne’s head who was already immobilized by the multiple attacks of the direwolves. The Lion-Scorpion man roared in pain. He staggered and began to disintegrate, like crumbling sand, carried in packages by the wind. And he disappeared.

Jon heard his father calling him but he was less and less aware and was close to fainting. His shoulder hurt, as if a fiery fire was burning from the inside, his eye injury was also tingling. Then he felt himself fall to the ground, head against the ground.

_ I will wake up. It had to be a very realistic dream. _

Jon was in the vape, he heard briefly the voices that was surrounding him. He heard that his father’s voice but also his mother. "They found him, we have to call him and take him to the camp immediately, he'll be safer there."

Jon half opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of his mother's auburn hair. She was gently stroking his cheek. "Why does it have to happen now. I don't want to leave him there Ned. He is only 12 years old!",Jon heard her say with tears in her voice.

"I know Cat, I know. But we have no choice," replied his father.

_ To leave me ? Why? _ Jon wondered. He went back to sleep a few seconds later.

The second time he opened his eyes (at least he tried) he was lying on a single bed, he looked around, and saw his father sitting next to him on a beige leather seat. Jon then recognized the place, it was his father's Private Jet that he used for his business trips between Winterfell and King's Landing.

"Dad..." he called out in a weak voice.

Ned turned to him and got up hurriedly to stand at his bedside. “Gently Jon, gently. I'm here, don’t worry."

“Where...are we going?” asked Jon, who was struggling to formulate his sentence.

“We're going to the King’s Landing. We still have a few hours of flight. Go back to sleep, you're still weak.” Jon nodded gently and sank into unconsciousness again.

* * *

When he finally came around for good, he was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over his legs, a pillow behind his neck.

On the table next to him was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. His hand was so weak he almost dropped the glass once he got his fingers around it.

“Careful,” a familiar voice said.

Jon eyes got wide. His uncle Rhaegar was leaning against the porch railing, arms crossed. His long silver gold hair was tied and he was in a black suit with a red tie. His indigo eyes looked gently at him. Jon looked around and wondered if it was his property. He had never gone to visit his aunt Lyanna and his family at their home, they had always come to visit them whether it was at King's Landing at their holiday home or in Winterfell.

The place seemed huge, but the Targaryens were a very wealthy family like the Stark. Jon looked back at his uncle. “Uncle Rhaegar? Where are we? Is this your house?”

His aunt's husband smiled amused by his last question before shaking his head softly. Each of his actions and his manner of speaking, everything about him was soft. "No son, this is not my home,  _ however, _ I lived here a few years ago."    
He raised his index finger pointing towards the drink he still had in his hands and which he had not yet drunk. "Drink this, it will do you good and restore your strength." He then walked up to him to help him hold the glass and put the straw between his lips.

The taste startled Jon because he expected apple juice, but it wasn't that at all. It tasted like the chocolate cake his mother used to cook. Except it was liquid. While drinking he felt his whole body relax and warm up, recharge with energy. Without realizing it Jon emptied the glass.

“Was it good?”, asked Rhaegar. Jon nodded. "What did it taste like?"

“Mom's chocolate cake.”

His uncle smiled. "And how do you feel?"

"Good. I feel my body recharging energy. ”

  
"That’s good. That's good.”, he said. "However, you shouldn't risk taking more of this drink."

"What do you mean?", asked Jon.

  
  


He didn’t answer him and carefully removed the empty glass from his hands and placed it on the table. “Come on, Ned is waiting for you. You have to ask yourself a lot of questions, but don't worry, we'll answer them.” He held out his hand to help him up, which he did with great delicacy and so, Jon began to follow him.

  
  


The terrace went all around the farmhouse. When they got to the other side of the building, Jon gasped. He could see the sea that sparkled a mile or two on the horizon. The landscape was dotted with buildings of unique architecture, an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circus. They all looked brand new, with their columns of white marble sparkling in the sun. Beside, on a sandy ground, a dozen high school-age kids playing volleyball with what seemed to be - “What the fuck is that?!”, exclaimed Jon at the sight of creatures that looked human only from the upper body and had legs of what appeared to be goats.

"Language son," Rhaegar said calmly with a half smile. “They are satyrs, creatures of Pan, half human, half goat.”

Jon paid half attention to his explanations, he was amazed by what he saw. Other teens in bright orange T-shirts were chasing each other around cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Others were training in archery. Others rode horses down a wooden trail, and, unless Jon was hallucinating, the horses had wings. "What is this place exactly?", asked Jon.

“This place is called the Camp Half-Blood,” replied Rhaegar who placed a hand on Jon's shoulder. "But be patient, we will answer all your questions soon enough."

At the end of the terrace, three men were seated around a table and seemed to be in the middle of a discussion. Well, two and a half men visibly. The man who stood in front of Jon and Rhaegar was a dwarf.

Jon immediately recognized his father who was standing on the right side of the dwarf, and smiled when he saw him. It reassured him to see his familiar face in this place who was becoming more and more strange. Ned saw him coming and waved at him which alerted the other men who turned their heads towards him. Jon could then catch a glimpse of the third man who was around the table. He was middle-aged, and in an electric wheelchair. He had thinning hair, a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket.

“The little man's name is Tyrion, he's the substitute director of the camp so be polite to him. The same goes for Chiron, the man in the wheelchair, he's the activity director, ”whispered Rhaegar in Jon's ear.

“Welcome to you Jon Stark. Please take a seat,” said the man named Chiron, offering him a chair to his left. Jon sat down and his uncle took his place opposite him next to the dwarf.

Jon's eyes met those of Tyrion. ”Okay, I guess I must say it. So welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There it’s done,” he said before taking the cup in front of him and drank the liquor (which seemed to be wine) contained therein.

"Uh, thanks,” scooted Jon.

“How are you son?”, asked his father.

Jon turned to him. "I'm fine Dad," he replied, smiling slightly.

Her father nodded. "The manticore left a scar on your eye, it's a miracle that you're still alive."

“The manticore? What is that ? So does that mean that I haven’t dreamed, everything that happened with Mr. Thorne was real? ”

“Yes it was real Jon, you didn't dream. That's why Ned called me directly and why we transferred you here. For your safety,” Rhaegar replied.

Jon eyes widened and then narrowed, “but why, I don't understand. How is it that this monster is real? And why did he want to kill me?”

"Because of your blood," replied the one named Tyrion who took another sip of his wine.

“My blood?”

“Yeah, you smell. That is what attracted him to you. Besides, it's a miracle that it was the only one to spot you with your strong smell of yours,”

Jon was irritated by his remarks. "Is this a joke ? Are you telling me he attacked me because I stink? I wash myself every day.”

Tyrion rolled his eyes, "I'm not talking about  _ that _ smell, but the smell of your blood."

Jon squinted. What he said made no sense. He wondered if the wine had already gone to his brains. 

“What Tyrion means is that the blood of your sire is very powerful. Which makes you a demigod with a peculiar smell for monsters,” explained Chiron, who was standing next to him.  _ Demigod? What the hell are they talking about. _

Jon then looked at his father who for some reason was livid. “Demigod? I don’t understand. And why would dad's blood be so powerful? ”

“I fear it will be too complex for him. I'm not sure the orientation film is enough,” Tyrion said with a sigh before taking another sip of wine.

“Orientation film?”, asked Jon.

“Look, Jon. You see all these satyrs running in the meadow are they? ” asked Chiron. Jon nodded.  _ Of course, I see them, they are fucking goat-men. _ “You know you were attacked by a manticore. What you may not know is that there are great powers at work in your life. The gods - the forces called the gods of Olympus - are alive.”

Jon looked at the others. He searched their faces, for any hint, any sign that it was a joke, but he was disappointed with what he found. He expected one of them to exclaim, “Of course not! It's a joke! ” But they were all there looking at him with a serious look except Tyrion who was busy emptying his cup of wine which for some reason was still filled despite all the sips he had just drunk in the space of 5 minutes.    
  
"Wait. You tell me that the gods exist? Like the gods of the Faith and the old gods? ”

Chiron snorted. "Yes and no. The very concept of the gods of the Faith was taken from that of the gods of Olympus. You know the gods of Olympus, don't you? ”

Jon nodded. “Yes, Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, etc. Isn’t it?"

"Yes exactly. These same gods are at the origin of today's civilization. The deities that mortals invented are only vague counterfeits. Take for example the gods of the Faith or The God to be more exact. He would apparently have seven faces, but each of these faces corresponds to a deity of Olympus. The father for Zeus, The mother for Hera, The warrior for Ares, The Smith for Hephaestus, The maiden can be represented by Artemis, Hestia, or even Athena, but the latest represents more The Crone, and The Stranger is Hades. Each attribute of the gods of Olympus was used to create this God of the Faith and his seven faces. Even in the Iron islands, they pray to the Drowned God who is none other than Poseidon,” Chiron explained.

"But these are stories, these are myths to explain lightning, the seasons, all these phenomena," protested Jon.

"It’s...it's true Jon. Everything Chiron tells you is real. You saw it with your eyes yesterday with the manticore that attacked you,” said Ned who was still pale for some unknown reason.

“Ok, let's admit it's true. But what does that have to do with you? Mr. Tyrion said your blood was very powerful, so are you a god? ” Jon asked sarcastically.

"H-He, he wasn't talking about me," his father stuttered.

Jon frowned, “what are you talking about?”

Ned, who was still livid, was now whiter than snow. “Um, I, I…,” he stuttered, unable to formulate words.

"You are livid dad, are you okay?"

Rhaegar sighed. “It need to be done, Ned. He need to know.” Jon looked at his uncle irritated by all these mysteries around him. “We need to tell you about your origins Jon. Your  _ true _ origins. ”

Jon then heard his father sigh deeply. “I'm going to do it Rhaegar,” he was still as pale as ever but could speak clearly now. Jon looked him in the eyes to make him continue. “Like I said, everything Chiron said to you is real. The gods of Olympus exist. And the same goes for their children, demigods as they are called. They are the offspring of the gods with mortals.”

“Mortals?” asked Jon. “Mr. Thorne had called Robb like that. He said he wasn’t supposed to be able to see him.”

Ned nodded. “He's right, mortals aren't supposed to be able to see monsters. There is a supernatural force controlled by the goddess Hecate capable of hiding from a mortal the sight of monsters, gods, and other mythical creatures and supernatural events by replacing them with things that the mortal spirit knows and can understand. This is the Mist.”

The rolling man, Chiron, nodded. "Under the influence of Mist, a mortal sees the gods or monsters in ordinary human or animal form, and supernatural objects as common objects. Demigods and mythical creatures such as satyrs can all see through the Mist, most of the time, although sometimes the Mist is strong enough to deceive even the demigods. They can also manipulate it to some degree. "

"If Robb and I could see the true form of Mr. Thorne it is thanks to Stark blood. We Starks are the descendants of the first men as you already know. Magic flows deeply within us. It’s the same for Targaryens.”

"Oh, so it's the same for me right? Is that why Mr. Tyrion was talking about my blood earlier?" asked Jon.

Ned shook his head, "Although you have Stark blood too, this one doesn’t attract monsters, it just lets you see them unlike other mortals. If you could see the manticore it’s for another reason. It’s, um ... it’s because you are a demigod yourself.”

Jon's eyes widened then laughed. "What are you talking about daddy? Me a demigod? It's a joke isn't it? Does that mean you're a god? Or mom? ”

'It's the truth Jon, it's not a joke,” he tells him earnestly. Jon looked at him looking for a sign within his eyes which would allow him to see that he was joking but it was pointless. His father never joked. His face was so serious. Jon knew that he wasn’t the type to make jokes but what he said to him was so unimaginable that he couldn’t believe it. "Your mother and I are just simple mortals like the others, we are nothing divine."

“But then how could I be a demigod? It doesn't make sense daddy!”, cried Jon.

"You're a smart boy, I think you've figured it out already," replied Ned. Indeed an idea had emerged in Jon's mind but he was doing everything possible not to pay attention to it.  _ It couldn't be true. Isn’t it? _ Ned got up from his chair and crouched down next to Jon, taking his hand. He sighed. “We ... we are not your real parents Jon. Although we love you and you are our son in our heart, we are not your biological parents Caitlyn and me.”

Hearing this out of his father's mouth out loud was the equivalent of a double uppercut for Jon. He looked at his father but his vision was clouded and blurred, tears ran down his cheeks. If it was a joke it was no longer funny anymore. Jon tried to speak but his voice was so torn with grief that the words were hard to get out of his mouth. “It's..a joke isn't it? Please tell me it's a joke,” Jon pleaded to his father, or at least the one he considered as such until a minute ago.

Jon saw a tear trickle down Ned's cheek. It was the first time he saw him cry. “It's not a joke Jon, it's true. But that doesn't mean that we don't love you, on the contrary, we love you as much as Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. You are our son, we raised you as such and it will not change. Do you understand?” 

Jon nodded, the tears flowed more and more. “So..so does that mean my real parents are dead right? Is that why you took me?”

Ned shook his head. “No son, like I told you, you're a demigod. It means that one of your parents is an immortal deity and the other...your other parent is alive, it's...it’s Lyanna, my sister.”

This time it was too much for Jon.  _ My mother is Aunt Lyanna? The one who hates me? It need to be a joke!  _ His heart rate started to accelerate and he wept non-stop. “Aunt Lyanna?” He asked and Ned nodded. “Why did she abandon me? She hates me? ” 

Ned didn’t answer and turned his gaze to his uncle Rhaegar.  _ Wait _ . Jon then remembered the presence of his uncle.  _ If aunt Lyanna is...my real mother, does that mean that Uncle Rhaegar is...my real father? _ But Jon then remembered that his father, Ned, had told him that his other parent was immortal.  _ Maybe Uncle Rhaegar was a god? _ And he had taken a human form.

"I'm not a god Jon," said his uncle, as if he had read his mind. "But your father yes I am, at least in certain a way." Jon's eyes widened.  _ My father? Why are they telling me that now? After all this time? _ Jon then remembered the kindness of his uncle towards him. He had always seemed to be his favorite among Jon’s other siblings. He spent the most time with him during his visits. It was to him that he most often played his lyre. He also remembers whenever he called him “ _ son _ ”. So this is all real. But then why aunt lyanna (his mother??) seemed to hate him?

"I'll tell you the story of your birth Jon," said Rhaegar. Jon nodded, wanting to hear the whole truth. “Lyanna and I were already married for 2 years when she got pregnant from you. We were still young and I did a lot of back and forth between Winterfell and King's Landing. During one of my absences, someone approached Lyanna, taking my appearance. But it wasn't me. ”

"Who was it?", asked Jon.

"It was the god of the sky and thunder, Zeus," replied Rhaegar. “He fooled Lyanna and took my appearance. He always used to do that, he’s also nicknamed the master of metamorphosis. He managed to have a lot of women like that, including Alcmene the mother of the most famous hero, Heracles. Lya didn’t suspect anything and some time after she learned that she was pregnant and we were happy and awaited our first son impatiently, but just before giving birth to you, Zeus descended again from Mount Olympus. He revealed himself to Lyanna in his true appearance and told her that the son she was going to give birth to was his. He had decided to have a son capable of helping men as well as the gods. A son of the same caliber as Heracles. It destroyed Lyanna, just like me. I remember how angry I was when she explained to me what Zeus had told her.”

Jon watched Rhaegar carefully as he explained. His tears had stopped flowing and all energy had left him. He felt like a vegetable that was fed with information as tragic as each other. His whole existence was a  _ lie _ . Everything was built on a  _ lie _ . His father wasn’t who he thought he was, and his mother rightly hated him. She had been fooled and forced to bear the child of a man other than her husband. Zeus had fooled her.  _ His real father _ . The king of the gods of Olympus. The God of sky and thunder. “So is that why she hates me? And that she abandoned me? Because I'm Zeus' son, right?”, asked Jon to the man he had considered his uncle so far.  _ Who should certainly hate me too. _

Rhaegar shook his head. “Your mother, Lyanna, don't hate you Jon. It's, um...complicated for her. I'm sorry to tell you that son, but she has trouble managing your presence every time she is with you. You remind her that she's been fooled by  _ him _ every time she sees you,” he explained.

"But...but I'm her son," said Jon in a very weak voice, crying.

“I know son, I know. And even if I am not the one who actually fathered you, you are mine too. I consider you so. When I saw you being born I immediately loved you, even if it was hard for Lyanna to keep you at her side, leaving you was hard for me,” said Rhaegar.

Jon's eyes were filled with tears again, Ned squeezed his hand tenderly to show him that he was there. He was watching his uncle, or his father, he no longer even knew what to call him. "So, sniff..why did you abandon me?"

Rhaegar sighed. “I wanted to keep you and raise you but like I told you it was very hard for Lyanna. When you were born she couldn't watch you or breastfeed you. I know it's hard to understand for you son. And I know it's presumptuous of me to ask you to do it, but Lyanna is not mean, she's been traumatized since meeting  _ him _ .” He pressed on the " _ him _ " with great disgust.

His father, Ned (it had become difficult to tell who his father was) cleared his throat. “It was Rhaegar who asked us to look after you Caitlyn and me. We decided to take you in and raise you like our son. I know how hard it is to manage all this and to understand everything, but know that we sincerely love you, whether it is your mother, Caitlyn, me and even Rhaegar. You are our son Jon. And I'm sure Lyanna loves you too. She...she's just going to have time to get comfortable with you and get to know you. But I know that one day she will see how sweet and kind you are and that you have nothing to do with what happened to her.”

"It's already been 12 years, I don't know how much time she need," Jon huffed. Ned said nothing and looked down. Jon then turned to Rhaegar. "How do you manage not to hate me too? You have as much reason to do it as her.”

Rhaegar smiled slightly. “Because you are my son. Quite simply. I don't know if you noticed, I guess not, but although you have the Starks colors, you look a lot like me.” Jon then frowned not understanding, which made Rhaegar smile. "You have the same nose as me, but also the same mouth and your eyes are dark grey, but if you look closely you can see hints of indigo," he explained. “He, he used my appearance remember ? That's why you look so much like me. That's why I can't hate you. No parent can hate their child, and that's exactly why I'm convinced that Lyanna doesn't hate you, she is traumatized and needs to get over that. Even if I didn't actually create you, you remain a mini version of myself. And I think I understand you better than anyone since we're both the same. I've been there. ”

Jon wiped away his tears, Rhaegar's words made his heart warm. “What do you mean?” He asked.

"Remember I told you that I lived here, in this camp, in the past?", Jon nodded. “Well only the demigods live here. As the name suggests,  _ the Camp Half-Blood _ . All the offspring of the gods are here to follow a special training in combat and above all that protects them from any monsters. They can't get in here.”

"Do you mean you're a demigod too?", asked Jon, realizing what he was trying to explain.

Rhaegar smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. I’m not the son of Aerys Targaryen as everyone believes. My true parent is the god of the arts, song, music, beauty, poetry, and light, Apollo.”

Jon was surprised, his eyes widened. “Does that mean that he too has changed his appearance? I mean to seduce your mother...”, he asked.

Rhaegar shook his head. “No my mother was in love with him. On the contrary, it was the one I thought was my father who abused her. There was no love between my mother and Aerys. You know Targaryens have practiced incest for generations. They were brothers and sisters, forced to marry by my grandfather. My mother fell in love with another man who was Apollo and gave birth to me without Aerys knowing about it. She also gave birth to my half-brother Viserys and Aerys began to suspect my mother's fidelity. He began to be more and more violent with her which led to the anger of Apollo who was also infatuated with her. Aerys died before he could know the truth. Some time later on my father's advice my mother sent me here so that I would be safer and it was there that I met Chiron who taught me how to fight and defend myself.”

Jon then turned to the man in the wheelchair, he had completely forgotten his presence but also that of the dwarf Tyrion (who was still busy drinking). Jon wondered how a disabled man could teach something about combat. His internal questioning was apparently to be read on his face because Chiron laughed and said, “Beware of appearances Jon Stark." 

With that he stepped back and got out of his rolling seat in the proper sense of the term. But there was something odd about the way he did it; his blanket fell from his knees, but his legs didn't move. His waist began to lengthen, lengthen, pushing from his belt. He was now over the size of a man. It had the front of an animal, with muscles and tendons under thick white fur. Jon then realized that the chair was not a wheelchair. It was a kind of container, a huge box on wheels, which must have magic powers because, otherwise, it could never have contained it in its entirety. One leg came out, long and knotty, ending with a big polished hoof. Then another front leg, then the rear end, and the box was empty, a simple metal shell with two false human legs.

Jon stared in amazement at the horse that had just sprung from the wheelchair. A huge white stallion. But at the site of his neck began the trunk of the one who was still sitting on the wheelchair a few moments ago.

“A...a centaur!” cried out Jon.

Chiron smiled. “Yes my boy, a centaur. Now that you know everything, I think it's time to show you around the camp.”

Rhaegar then rose from his chair. “You are going to have to stay here Jon. We brought you here so you can be safe and train alongside Chiron and the other residents.” 

Jon then looked at Ned asking him with his look if it was true. Ned nodded to confirm Rhaegar's words. “Don't worry, we don't abandon you, but unfortunately we're not going to be able to see each other often. I am a simple mortal and we normally do not have the right to enter the enclosure of the camp. I am here only because I was exceptionally invited to enter. Your mother, Cat, asked me to tell you that she loved you deeply and that she was looking forward to your return, as were your brothers and sisters. So train yourself, get stronger and come back to us, ok? ”

Jon sighed but nodded. He was sad that he couldn't see his family but he trusted his father, if he thought he would be safer here then he will wait and do what he asks.

"You won't be completely alone either Jon.”, said Rhaegar. “This island is only a few minutes by boat from King's Landing, it’s invisible to mortals so they are not aware of its existence. But as a half-blood I can enter the camp, so I would come to see you as often as possible. And before I forget, I have something for you.” He put his hands in his pants pocket and took out a ring, he handed it to Jon who took it.

Jon examined it and the ring was made of iron and had the shape of a dragon that bit its tail and had two small red rubies in place of the eyes. “Put it on your finger and remove it right after. But be careful,” said Rhaegar. “Back off Ned.” He pulled him gently by the shoulder and they backed up at least two meters.

Jon wondered why he was taking such precaution for a simple ring but his surprise was unimaginable. The moment he removed the ring he had placed on his little finger, the ring turned into a long sword. The blade was made of dark gray steel, so dark that you would think it was black. There were two dragon heads at the ends of the guard and a large ruby in the middle and another dragon head as a pommel. The sword was light and could be held in one hand. It looked super sharp.

"It's for you. The sword is called Blackfyre. It’s one of the ancestral swords of House Targaryen with Dark Sister. I think you are still young to be able to handle it properly but by growing a little and with training with it, it shouldn’t be long,” explained Rhaegar smiling. “It's Valyrian steel. It can hurt monsters, but also divinities, demigods, and mortals, unlike the celestial bronze which can only hurt monsters and demigods. So you have to be very careful and use it wisely.”

Jon was amazed by the beauty of the sword, he turned it to study it in every angle. "Are you sure I can keep it?" He asked.

Rhaegar nodded. “Yes, she is your son. I use the bow more than the sword anyway,” he said. Jon replied with a small smile.    
  
“If you want to change it to a ring again, press the big ruby.” Jon did what Rhaegar told him and Blackfyre returned to the shape of a ring.  _ This sword is truly incredible. _

Ned walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. “So I leave you there Jon. If all goes well you can come and spend a few days of vacation with us. In the meantime I leave you in the hands of Chiron and Tyrion,” Jon nodded.

"Don't worry Mr. Stark, he's in good hands," said Tyrion, raising his glass still full of wine. Jon wondered how it was possible since he had spent his time drinking and he didn't have a bottle to refill it.

Jon heard Chiron's hooves advancing towards him. “Come on now, Jon Stark. Let's go meet the other residents. ”

* * *

**4 YEARS LATER**

  
  


“Well, remind me why I just can't do my sophomore year at Winterfell High School again? I've only had two months of rest since returning to Winterfell, at least I was hoping to be able to spend my year here,” said Jon on the phone. Yes, normally a demigod had to avoid using phones, but the one he had been worked on by a child from Hephaestus with whom he got along well. He declared it to be untraceable. "I lived four years at King's Landing, and you already asking me to comeback!" 

"I know son, it's not fair from me," Rhaegar sighed. “But this is my little sister,  _ your aunt _ . I need to leave her in good hands. ”

"Sam is already there for that, he's already acting as a protector, from what Chiron told me."

"Yes, it's not that I don't trust him, it's just that I would be more reassured if you were there to protect her when necessary." 

“How old is she already? 16 like me isn't she? Don't you think it's time to let her know and explain everything to her? She will be safer in the camps,” answered Jon.

“This is not what your grandmother wants sadly. She wants her to have a normal life from what she told me. I just think she doesn't want to part with her for several years as she did with me,” explained Rhaegar. "And it's not so bad Jon, you can be with Robb, he studies in this high school too. And you will be with Ned too. He lives most of the time in King's Landing and if you want to see Cat and your other brothers and sisters, nothing prevents you from going to see them on weekends and vice versa, they can also come to you see since the three of you will be in the capital. And of course, you can also see me, your brother and your sister and your grandmother more often!”

Jon smiled at the mention of his little brother Aegon and his little sister Rhaenys; Although they weren’t aware of their true kinship yet, he considered them as such and hadn’t seen them for a long time. "You're trying to get into my head and won me by the feelings, that’s not fair."

Rhaegar sneered, “I know son. But, I'm not wrong. You can also get to know Daenerys. Although she is your aunt, you are the same age. It's always good to be surrounded by your family. ”

_ Family _ . For four years now, Rhaegar has been doing everything he can to make up for the lost years he has had with Jon. When he was living in the Camp Half-Blood as a permanent resident, he often came to visit him,  _ quite often _ . But it wouldn't bother Jon, on the contrary, it was good for him to see a familiar face quite regularly and they could get to know each other. Although it’s odd to call him "dad" since this title was already attributed to the one who had raised him -  _ Ned Stark _ \- he considered Rhaegar as a second father figure.

Jon huffed and finally made up his mind. “Ok, you won. I will do it. Only because you're asking me. And because I want to see Rhaenys et Egg too.”

"Thank you, son, it really makes me happy," replied Rhaegar. “Grey will also be there to help you. Chiron used the Mist to enroll him in this high school. It'll give you extra hands to handle it all.”

“Ok, it's good for me. But I have a question. How come she suspects nothing? Hasn't any monster attacked her so far?”, asked Jon.

“Of course she suspects something. But I have always been around to protect her until now. I pass it to you now. She’s quite special you know.”

"How special?"

“Um, you will see for yourself. I'm going to have to leave you son. I'll be waiting for you at King's Landing,” said Rhaegar.

"Ok, I'll see you there then." And with these words, he hung up.

  
Jon threw his phone on his bed.  _ Westeros High School _ . A private high school that recruited only the heirs of the largest and wealthy Houses of the country and the children of the greatest CEOs.  _ A school full of daddy's boys _ . Jon clearly would have preferred to stay here at Winterfell. But thinking about, it wasn’t all bad. He was going to be able to be with Robb, but also Sam and Grey with whom he got along well and he was going to be able to see his little brother and his little sister. This year is going to be quite interesting after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? To be honest, I like the ideas I had, but I'm not sure I managed to write Jon's grief well during the revelations.
> 
> And I decided not to reveal the camp and its characters now. I wanted the discovery of the camp and its description from the pov of a certain character (you know who it is, right?)
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me your opinions, it will always be my pleasure to read them as long as they are respectful! And what characters from ASOIAF do you see as demigods of the camp? And who will be their divine parents?


End file.
